


The Perfect Gem

by Dkgow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkgow/pseuds/Dkgow
Summary: One day while leaving the school, Pearl bumps into a man she has never met before. After some choice encounters, they end up seeing what may come out of it. Note: Possible future chapters, for now one-shot.
Relationships: Pearl / OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned work
> 
> Check out [My AO3 Profile](My) or [Pinned Tweet](https://twitter.com/TherealDkingow/status/1272373870390099968) for Commission Info

Gene was very nervous on this sunny day he picked to finally go out with Pearl. It was a weird couple of weeks that lead up to this. Gene would walk by Little Homeworld almost every single day curious about who was working there, and every day he would bump into one of the teachers. She was always so flustered whenever they would bump into each other, fumbling her words, mixing up her greetings with random jokes that don't even fit the situation at hand. Gene would apologize and try to help her out, but she always refused. It wasn't until she dropped everything in her hands, and had to reorganize her belongings that she finally asked for help. "Thank you umm… I don't think I ever caught your name." Pearl said as she placed all of her books on top of each other. "Gene. The name's Gene." He said as she smiled. "I… I know this is out of nowhere… But would you like to go on a date?" Gene asked as Pearl blushed a bit. "That.. would be nice. Meet me here close to dark?" She offered and he accepted.

Gene had a bit of the date planned out. He would take her to a nice dinner. They could talk and relax. This would give him a bit of time to ease into the conversations, and then maybe go for a walk in the park and look at the stars. He was happy she accepted, and he made sure to wear a black plaid shirt with some decent looking jeans. He couldn't wait to see what Pearl would wear, but he hoped it would just be her normal teaching outfit.

As Pearl came out, Gene's face lit up with happiness to see her. Pearl was wearing her teal coat and top, with long blue leggings. Something about that outfit just made Gene smile more. It was like she was showing her attitude in that outfit. She looked strong and authoritative, but at the same time, calm and caring. Gene walked over with a smile. "Hey Pearl," He announced as Pearl caught his eyes. "Hello Gene, are you ready to go?" She said with a bit of a cheery tone. Gene nodded as they started down the sidewalk chatting about their day.

With the restaurant in sight, Gene decided to finally tell Pearl where they were going. "So this is my… um, favorite restaurant." He announced starting to get a little shy as he kept walking. Pearl had stopped and was looking over the place. "Umm Gene… I don't...mean to be rude. But… I don't want to go here." She said as Gene paused realizing she was farther away now. He turned to her with a confused expression. "Come again?" He asked not understanding what she was talking about. Peal gave a small sigh and grabbed his arm. "I… Don't like to eat… like at all. I… don't do well in restaurants or any food place."

Gene was about to say something when he noticed that Pearl's tone was completely different now. He could tell this was bothering her a lot. "How… about we have a little picnic in the park? Just to two of us, and we don't even have to get food. Well maybe a snack, I'm starving." He said to which Pearl had the biggest mental dilemma she ever had. 'This should be perfect, but to be perfect he needs to eat. I don't want to eat, but he does. I can't take him away from his meal… Should I just decline and plan another date? No, that would go against perfection.' Her mind was racing before she just nodded softly.

Gene snapped her out of her thoughts when he tugged her and pulled her down the sidewalk. "Come on, I know a great place to get a snack. It's a little out of the way, but it's right next to the park." He was trying his best to put on a good smile. He was shy, not sure what he was getting into, but he didn't want to take away from what was going on. If he only had one date with her, it would be a perfect one in his eyes. As they approached the park they walked down the sidewalk towards a little hotdog cart. As they walked up the man smiled. "A Gene. The usual?" He asked to which Gene nodded and handed over the money. "Anything for the lass?" He asked to which she raised her hand to signify she didn't want anything.

Gene took Pearl's hand and took her to a bench in the park as they sat down. He took a bite of his hotdog as he looked away from her, a bit embarrassed that he was eating this way. Pearl gave a small chuckle before they started to talk about everything they could think of. Their talk was intellectual and modest at times, and funny at others. They talked about the stars, their ideals, and even what they meant in this world. Before too long it was midnight, and Pearl took a look at her watch.

"I should be heading home. It's getting late." She said standing, but not wanting to leave just yet. Everything in her mind was going well, not perfect, but she could live with it. She just wanted to make the date the best it could be. Gene rose and as he did he took her hand in his. Caressing it softly he held it as they started to walk. Gene wanted to make sure she got home safe, he was sure she could handle herself, being who she was, but maybe she wanted the company. As they walked down the road they continued to talk. Gene was starting to show how confident he really was, which made Pearl happier.

As they approached her doorstep Gene decided to make his move. "Pearl, would it be okay if I gave you a kiss goodnight?" He asked wanting to show he had some chivalry in him. Pearl paused for a moment as she stood by the door, happy that this night would be as perfect as she hoped. She nodded as she closed her eyes, leaned in, and met his lips. There was a bit of passion, a spark of excitement, and when the two broke the kiss, they were both smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few dates have happened, what comes next?

After a few weeks of casual dating, Pearl decided that it was time to expand on their relationship. She had asked Gene to meet her this evening for another date. She didn’t want to tell him what she was planning, the surprise would hopefully make him smile. As she sat in her class watching her students take their test she couldn’t help but stare into the sky. Everything was going splendid for the two of them as Pearl started to daydream about her upcoming date. She would hopefully get up the courage to go a bit further in their relationship, but her nerves were starting to get to her. 

Gene was working out at the gym while he thought about Pearl a bit. He was starting to like her a lot, but he didn’t know what more he wanted. He didn’t want to push Pearl too far and end up losing her as even a friend, but their relationship seemed to be moving along well. As he was lifting some weights he noticed Steven coming over. Steven was looking around for Gene and when he found him, he couldn’t help but feel a little shy and intimated. 

“Hey, are you… Gene?” He asked as Gene just smiled and nodded. Gene didn’t want to be rude, but he also didn’t want to talk to this random dude while he was trying to prepare for his date. Steven smiled softly as he waited for Gene to get done working out. “Do you mind… if we talk a bit?” Gene just nodded as he finished his workout and took the towel to wipe off his body. His toned muscles showing as he lifted off his shirt so he could go to the showers. 

When he got done and came out, Steven was waiting for him and motioned. “So… I know you and Pearl are becoming a thing, and I just want you to be aware of a few things.” He started which caused Gene to feel awkward. He didn't want to talk about Pearl without her there, he just didn’t feel right. Steven started to tell him a few things to which he interrupted. “‘I’m sorry Steven… but I won’t talk about her without her being her. It’s rude and wouldn’t be nice, even if it is helpful advice. If there is something she needs me to know, I hope that she feels comfortable telling me.” He stated before getting his bag. When he walked out Steven followed trying to tell him more stuff.

What neither of them realized was the Pearl had started to walk up to them when they left. She didn’t know why Steven was there, but she wanted to ask Gene an opinion for a date later. When she heard Steven talk about her to Gene she blushed before she got a bit angry. “Steven… What are you talking about? Why are you saying those things… and Gene! What are you part of this?” Pearl was starting to get visibly upset because things were not going the way she wanted. She was going to lay down the law when Gene stepped over and wrapped her in his warm embrace. “Don’t worry my gem… I promise that I was trying to stop him… I don’t need to know anything about you from anyone but you.” He announced so that Steven would hear. 

Pearl couldn’t help but smile and hold on to Gene as she looked to Steven a bit annoyed. Before she could say anything Gene pulled back and smiled. “Hey Pearl… Do you… want to go get lunch? Before our date tonight?” He asked nervously hoping she would hear him out and say yes. She couldn’t help but smile at the proposition as she nodded and stepped back. “But maybe you should get some nicer clothes on.” She snickered as she blushed softly.

When lunch ended Pearl and Gene parted ways. The lunch date was fun, neither of them ate, but they shared a milkshake together. Gene was trying his best to be polite and show he would support her, and Pearl was trying her best to show she could deal with being in public doing some things she didn’t like to do. They were both showing they could make improvements in their own life, as well as helping the others. 

Gene smiled as he walked down the road thinking about the date. He was nervous, he wanted to ask her so many things, and he would try tonight at their dinner date. When he got home he realized how dirty the place was, and the last thing he wanted was to show this off to the perfectionist herself. He started to panic as he started to clean as much as he could. Putting up laundry, cleaning the floors and furniture, and even deep cleaning some of the areas. 

Peal made her way home after class and cleaned herself up. She was going to have some fun, but she felt like she wasn’t perfect for Gene. She washed several times, redid her hair into many different styles, and even painted her nails over multiple times. She didn’t know what was going to happen tonight, but she really didn’t want to make a bad impression. As she finished up, she painted her nails a nice deep purple while putting on a red vest with a black undershirt. She decided she wanted to wear a pair of jeans for the date, hoping she didn’t look too casual. 

They met in front of the restaurant, an Italian place that Pearl picked out. She hoped it would be okay for Gene, and she would order a small amount of food to snack on. Gene showed up in a maroon button-up shirt and khakis. He was hoping she didn’t think he looked too bad, but when he saw her his eyes opened wide as he set his eyes over her. “Wow.” He called out which alerted Pearl to his presence. When she heard him, she couldn’t help but smile softly as her face started to heat up. “Wow to yourself.” She said softly as she held the door open. Gene walked in thanking her as they went to their seat.

They talked for a bit about their day when Pearl brought up what happened at the gym. Gene explained that he was trying to stop Steven, and she smiled at the fact that he would defend her like that. “I mean, you could have listened to a few of the things he said, but yes he did cross the line in some parts.” She said, causing them both to blush. Gene was about to talk when his food came out and he smiled. “Wow, this looks good. Thank you for picking such an amazing place.” He spoke before taking a nibble out of his meal. His face lit up with joy as he continued to eat. “How did you know I liked Italian? I don’t remember ever saying it.” He asked which Pearl just blushed and didn’t answer.

A few bites later the two were locked into a conversation about the Crystal Gems. Who they were, what their importance was, and how she came to training them. Gene knew some information, as most people did about the Gems, but he could tell that Pearl enjoyed talking about them and he wanted to see her smile. During the conversation, Gene would graze his hand over hers to establish contact. Just enough so that she knew he was still interested in what she was saying. Just enough to make their hearts beat a bit faster. The euphoria making them both heat up with excitement.

Gene was feeling extravagant at this point and decided he wanted to ask her the most important question he had planned all night. “Hey umm, Pearl. Do you want to..” He paused when he noticed Pearl seemed to be lost in thought. “Are you okay Pearl?” He asked as Pearl just smiled at him. She didn’t realize she was just staring into his eyes the whole time and never once to her eyes off of him. “Umm? You say something?” She asked when she shook her head and realized she was lost in thought. “I… I’m so sorry. I…” She blushed so brightly as she started to shrink in her seat. Gene smiled as he took her hand and felt his nerves disappearing. “You are amazing Pearl. I promise everything is fine. Do you… want to come over tonight? Maybe have a cup of tea, or a small snack at my place?” He suggested as he started to feel nervous again.

Pearl felt very nervous now and when she looked over to him she couldn’t help but feel happy and confused at the same time. She started to say something, but her nerves caught her and this caused Gene to feel awkward. “D.. don’t worry about it. We can… just forget I…” He was interrupted by Pearl grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “Yes I would love to stay with you tonight. If you do not mind.” She said with a bright gleam in her eyes and a smile that anyone wouldn’t be excited to see. Gene couldn’t help but feel so happy that they would be able to hang out tonight. He hoped that maybe she would be up to some fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they ready to take the next step?

Pearl was nervous as they walked down the sidewalk. She wanted things to be perfect, but this was not what she was intending. They would walk hand and hand, chatting about small unimportant things. Gene would stop by the local flower shop near his house and pick out a fresh rose just for her. Pearl smiled as she put it in her hair and squeezed his hand. “How did you know I liked these?” She asked as Gene just gave a soft nervous smile. “It was… just a feeling.” He said with a bit of confidence as he tried to be romantic. In Pearl's mind, it worked.

When they got to his house he smiled softly. The red oak door was very inviting and Pearl could feel a calming energy in Gene as he touched the doorknob. Before he could open it she turned him around and kissed his lips with a sweet and delicate touch. Gene froze for a moment as his hands landed on her hips and he pulled her closer to him. Deepening the kiss a bit, and adding some lust, he pushed the door open and pulled her inside. Pearl gasped as she was pulled in and pushed against the door. Things were starting to heat up, and she was nervous now.

Gene could sense her nervousness and stopped. “I… I’m sorry. I went too far and too quickly.” He said with a small grin. He liked the kiss, and the force they both had, but he also felt a bit bad to just pull her into it. Pearl caressed his cheek with her hand as she pulled him into a sweet kiss again. When it broke she smiled. “It was amazing, just… unexpected.” She said as she took his hand and led him into his living room. They sat down and Gene went in for the next round. He made sure to let her know he was coming by placing one hand on her thigh and the other around her neck. She accepted the kiss as she started to fall back with his guide.

As the two grew more comfortable with the situation they would add a bit of flare. Gene slid his tongue against Pearl’s lips, in turn getting entrancing into her saliva filled mouth. He wondered for a moment if he should break the kiss, but when he tried to pull back Pearl stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck. She kept him close on top of her as she started to part her legs. She was getting warm down below, and she wanted to get the ball rolling. Gene could feel her move and in turn moved his hips against her, feeling their cores move in unison. The air was getting hot as they both broke to take a deep gasp.

“Do… you want to go to the bedroom.” A shy but eager sound came from Peral’s lips. She was getting her courage because of Gene, and it was a feeling she did not want to lose. Gene smiled as he lifted her up into a sitting position. “I don’t think we need the clothing.” He commented while starting to pull on her vest. Pearl blushed as she allowed it to come off while also moving her hands along Gene’s chest. “I can’t be the only one.” She teased trying to add a bit of humor to the situation as she pulled his shirt up. When she caught the sight of his abs she blushed. He was so toned and she was not expecting it. She instinctively moved towards them and started to kiss each ab, blushing as she heard him moan from his content.

As she kissed her way up his chest, Gene was pulling at the undershirt she was wearing. Pearl suddenly grew a blush and pulled back. “Please… let… me... take it off.” She offered as she started to move her hands to the hem of her shirt and pull up. She started to do a tease, letting her bra show before putting it back down and grabbing the hem in a different spot. She would pull it up more then put it back down. Gene realized what she was doing and started to help her. “Here… let me help you.” He said as he took his hands and guided the shirt over her chest. He copped a feel of her chest and rubbed her bra into it as she moaned, getting the shirt off. “You saw right through that.” She said in a devilish tone as she started to stand. “Come on.” She held out her hand.

Gene took it as he stood himself and took her to his bedroom. When they got in he closed the door and pushed her against it. He wanted her right there, and she was all for it. She moaned softly as she felt him attach her neck. The noises of his lips smacking against her skin was making her flustered. “Oh, Gene… Shouldn’t we…” She was cut off when she felt his lips on hers. Her hands flew to his waist as she started to undo his pants. The kiss was getting rough, but they were both prepared now.

Pearl led Gene to his bed where she laid him down fully naked now. She wanted to show what she knew first before he got the chance to teach her. Gene didn’t question her intent and let her do as she pleased. He would get his time, but he wanted her to have just as much excitement as she could handle. Laying down he watched her get on top of him as she leaned down and kissed his chest again. She was slowly moving down his body when she came to his member.

She started to use her lips and tongue in a way that Gene had never experienced before. His moans filled the room as Pearl listened with content, knowing that she was going well and waiting for any sign that she needed to stop or change up her tactic. It would be a few minutes before she stopped, wanting to edge him out slowly.

Gene was not having this, and as soon as she stopped he took over. Flipping her over and getting on top, he moved his hands along her beautiful chest as he admired her. “You are so beautiful. I honestly can’t believe we are doing this.” He said as he grinned. She smirked back as she put her hands on his legs. “Well, we haven’t done it yet. I can still stop you.” She teased before she pushed him back and lifted her hips. “Come on, before I change my mind.”

The night went on as they made their choices. Good, bad, naughty, dangerous. They tried many different techniques, positions, ideas. Finding which ones worked, which ones felt weird. The best ones they did multiple times, and the worst they stopped right away. They listened, agreed, and committed to each other that they would take care of one another. It was a night of pure bliss and excitement. But what they didn’t realize, was that it was a night of love. A love they were building, that both were too shy to show. A love that would blossom if they kept going.

Gene laid with Pearl, holding her close as he looked into her eyes. Their breathing was calm and collected. Their thoughts roaming as they stared into one another’s soul. “This was one of the best nights I ever had,” Gene said with a cheeky grin as Pearl’s hand caressed his cheek once more. “I thoroughly agree with that sentiment.” She stated as she leaned in and kissed him gently. They lay there covered by only a sheet because of the heat they created in the room. Gene traced his finger along her hip, moving it down to tease her a bit only to bring it to her lips when she tried to moan her pleasure. He kept her from doing so which just made her more excited. “Are you trying to provoke me?” She asked as she reached under the sheets to feel him up. With a giggle from her and a soft caress, they shared a sweet kiss to end the night.


End file.
